


We Wanna Hear You Moan

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray likes, no loves, giving his boyfriends blowjobs, but one day the others decide to repay him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wanna Hear You Moan

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr  
> Kudos and Comments loved

Being in a relationship that involved six people was full of ups and downs. Ray never had to go far to find someone to cuddle with, but waiting for the bathroom took hours. Everything had it’s balance. Even sex. At first, it had been difficult to figure out, but now the six men had it down to a science. They each knew who liked it rough, who always wanted it slow, who would do it in the kitchen and so on. A well known fact was that Ray loved giving blowjobs. 

Ray was surprised himself when he discovered how much he liked giving them. Most people liked receiving, but for Ray there was something about making his boyfriends come apart because of his mouth that got him hot under the collar. He was more than happy to jerk himself off afterwards, never asking anyone to return the favor. He simply wanted to get his mouth on the others’ dicks. The others knew that if they wanted a blowjob they could go to Ray at anytime and get one. The youngest lad was always eager to give. 

So, of course, Ray was completely surprised when Michael pushed him away. They two lads were down to their boxers and Ray was trying to pull Michael’s off to get his dick out, but the other lad was fighting him, shoving Ray’s hands away with a firm look. 

“What’s your problem?” Ray wondered in frustration as Michael once again batted his hands away. Ray couldn’t help the small pout that appeared on his face. 

“We’re doing something different,” Michael replied. Ray huffed, moving to climb off the bed. Gavin appeared out of no where in front of him, pushing him back down. 

“What-” Gavin’s attached his lips to Ray’s, kissing him slowly and slipping his tongue into the younger lad’s mouth after a few moments. They broke the kiss for air and Gavin gave Ray a knowing smirk. 

“Just lie back and relax,” He prompted, nudging Ray’s shoulders back towards the bed. Ray frowned, but obeyed, moving back to lie next to Michael again. 

“You’re up to something,” He declared, giving the other lads a fierce look. Michael rolled his eyes as he grabbed Ray’s boxers and pulled them down before he could protest. 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Michael ordered as he threw Ray’s boxers behind him. Ray opened his mouth to snap back, but his words died in his throat when Michael wrapped a hand around his cock and bent down to press a kiss to the head. 

“We want to return the favor. Finally,” Gavin whispered in Ray’s ear before moving off the bed. 

“Wait-” Ray tried to protest as Michael wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and sucked lightly. Ray arched his back with a loud moan. His hands grabbed onto the sheets beneath him and held on for his life. 

“I’ll go get the gents,” Gavin commented, leaving the room. Ray barely noticed as Michael licked over the slit and started sucking lightly. The lad was going slowly, torturously slow and Ray loved it. He tried to push more of his cock into Michael’s mouth by lifting his hips, causing the older lad to grab them and hold Ray down. Ray moaned loudly, continuing to try and wiggle around as Michael kept barely sucking. Mostly, he licked around the head, going over the silt every once in a while. 

The door to the bedroom opened again, allowing Gavin and the three gents to enter the room, but Ray didn’t notice. He had his head tilted back and his eyes closed. His mouth was opened, letting out a loud whine. 

“Michael,” He begged, “Stop teasing.” Michael pulled off Ray’s dick with a wet pop, causing the younger man to whine even louder. 

“Gavin’s turn,” Michael announced, moving away. Ray gave him a confused look as Gavin jumped on the bed, attaching his lips to Ray’s again for only a split second. Then he wiggled down till his face was level with Ray’s cock. 

“Gav,” Ray whimpered, the questions flying out of his head at the sight of Gavin’s mouth so close to his hard cock. The Brit smiled, placing his tongue at the base and slowly licking up the shaft. Ray arched his back with a loud groan, hands moving down to grab Gavin by his hair. Hands suddenly wrapped around his wrists, pushing them above his head. Ray looked around, meeting Ryan’s dark eyes. 

“Rye-” 

“Shhh,” Ryan cooed, cutting Ray off, “Just relax and let us take care of you. Let it all out.” Ray opened his mouth to protest as Gavin started licking his balls. A loud moan sounded from his mouth instead as his eyes shut. 

“Jack,” Ryan said firmly. Another mouth wrapped around Ray’s head and started sinking down. Ray eyes snapped opened. He lifted his head to look down, seeing Jack sucking on his cock while Gavin licked at his balls. He whimpered at the sight. 

“Guys-” He tried. 

“Shhhh,” Ryan coached again, “Just feel.” Jack sank lower, sucking hard till his cheeks hollowed out. Ray bit his lip, holding back the noises he had been making. Ryan frowned. 

“Michael,” He ordered. The lad was at Ray side instantly, attaching his mouth to the younger lad’s neck. 

“Let it out, Ray. Don’t make us stop,” Michael whispered. Ray’s mouth dropped opened. 

“Don’t stop,” He begged, voice cracking at the end. Jack hummed, causing Ray to let out a string of moans. Gavin’s tongue stretched behind his balls, brushing his entrance. 

“Holy fuck!” Ray exclaimed, trying to move his hips and make Gavin repeat the motion. The Brit ignored him with a smirk. 

“I hate all of you,” Ray whimpered, realizing that no matter how much he begged and move he wasn’t getting what he wanted. 

“That’s rather harsh,” Ryan replied letting go of the lad’s wrists as Jack pulled off of Ray’s cock. Gavin gave Ray’s ball light licks before he too pulled away. 

“Wait! I was kidding!” Ray exclaimed in a rush. Jack and Ryan shared a evil look as they switched spots quickly. Jack took Ray’s wrists instead and Ryan wrapped his lips around the head of the lad’s dick. Ray struggled against Jack’s hands as Ryan started bobbing his head right away. Ray’s mouth dropped opened as he started to move his hips. Ryan allowed it, relaxing his throat and taking Ray deeper. The lad made a choking sound at the action. 

“Don’t let him cum,” Geoff ordered, appearing out of no where. Ray whined pitifully at his words. 

“Don’t whine to me,” Geoff snapped with a smirk on his lips. Ray went to glare at him just as Gavin and Michael reappeared by Ryan. The two lads went to work licking over Ray’s balls, carefully to not get in the way of the bobbing gent. Ray’s glare vanished as he dissolved back into the bed with a chorus of sounds. 

Geoff tapped the back of Ryan’s head, getting the gent’s attention. Without a word, Ryan pulled off Ray cock and moved out of the way. Ray barely noticed with Michael and Gavin still going to town on him. Geoff took Ryan’s place, wrapping his lips around just the head of Ray’s cock and sucking. Ryan joined Jack in holding Ray’s wrists down. 

“You can come now,” Ryan croaked, his voice shoot from deep throating. 

“We want you to come,” Jack added. Ray glanced at both of them with dark eyes as moans slipped out of his mouth. Gavin’s and Michael’s tongue fought to get to Ray’s hole, both of them brushing against it repeatedly. Geoff sucked as hard as he could, hallowing his cheek and then humming. Ray couldn’t take it. Between the all the teasing and the five men he was falling apart. He tipped his head back as his muscle tense up. With a moan that turned into a scream, Ray let go, coming into Geoff’s mouth as his body shook. 

Geoff didn’t swallow, keeping Ray’s cum in his mouth as he sat up. Gavin and Michael followed him, attacking his mouth. The two lads licked the cum out of Geoff’s mouth until they was nothing left. Ray watched with wide eyes, panting. Jack and Ryan let go of his wrists, moving them down to his sides and running their hands over his stomach and chest. 

“What the fuck?” Ray asked in awe. The five men all gave him bright smiles as they pressed themselves together on the bed around a very naked Ray. 

“We just wanted to pay you back,” Gavin answered. 

“For what?” Ray wondered. 

“For all the blowjobs obviously,” Michael replied. 

“You didn’t-”

“We wanted to,” Ryan assured him. Ray glanced at each of them with a blissed out face. 

“But what about you guys?” He asked. 

“Ray, shut the fuck up and just go to sleep. We can deal with it in the morning,” Geoff ordered, his chest pressed against Gavin’s back with Michael curled up in the Brit’s arms. 

“Okay,” Ray said softly, allowing Jack and Ryan to cuddle against him. 

“Love you,” Jack announced, following by a chorus of Love you too’s. Ray shut his eyes as he curled up between the gents. The questions on the tip of his tongue could wait till tomorrow morning.


End file.
